Escribe, escritor
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: Zapatero a tus zapatos se suele decir, entonces escribe escritor susurró su mente aglomerada de pensamientos anhelantes que simplemente no podía retener en su cabeza un segundo más. Por eso sentado en la terraza del hotel que le servía como hogar provisional lo hizo: escribió. Un fic de 6 cap que narra la historia de Ezra, como perdió a su amada y su miniaventura para recuperarla.
1. Prólogo: Sobre lo que ha perdido

**Aviso: Nada de PLL me pertenece #JustSaying**

* * *

Escribió la manera espontánea de su sonrisa encontrada sin saberlo a tiempo, el roce dulce y delicado de sus labios, su mirada perspicaz y juvenil, la manera en que sus manos lo buscaban, deseosas, ardientes, incontrolables, la naturalidad de su presencia capaz de refrescar la más calurosa tarde de verano. Escribió sobre su carácter y como en cierto punto se volvía insoportable, sobre su horrenda costumbre de guardar secretos y esa manera suya de quebrarse sin llorar. Escribió todo lo bueno y malo de ella.

Y aunque no quería hacerlo, también escribió sobre esa noche quieta de verano donde con unas palabras arrancó la esperanza de sus ojos.

Lo siento-incluso recordó la manera en la que lo dijo-Nicole me necesita ahora… ella está pasando por mucho…

Lo imagino, he pasado por algo… similar ¿recuerdas?-inquirió Aria con un hilo de voz-pero ahora que ella está de regresó… yo necesito saber… ¿Qué significa eso para nosotros?

Se posó entre ellos un incómodo silencio donde Ezra la miró sin saber que responder mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara y el cabello sintiéndose abatido.

Estoy contigo-dijo al fin-pero no voy a dejarla sola-Aria asintió solemne.

Nadie dijo nada más.

Y Ezra lo intentó, atendía su creciente negocio en la cafetería, intentaba escribir un libro cuya trama al parecer no iba a ninguna parte y se las arreglaba para llegar a dormir con su prometida, todo esto pasando horas en el hospital cuidando de su antiguo amor, intentando revivir su sonrisa. Nunca la dejó sola, no hubo un día que no le llevase flores para levantar su ánimo, no obstante poco a poco su tiempo y esfuerzo se enfocaron cada vez más en cuidar de ella dejando de lado lo demás.

Y una madrugada, después de llegar a casa luego de una guardia nocturna en el hospital encontró a Aria de frente con una pregunta custodiada en sus labios, lista para ser disparada.

¿La amas?-inquirió sin más. Él bajó el rostro intentando descifrar lo que sentía cada vez que cuidaba a Nicole, lo que sentía cuando dormía con Aria y aunque quiso, de su boca no emergió ninguna palabra. El hombre simplemente la miró con un gesto de disculpa y no hubo que decir más. Aria asintió, dejando derramar las lágrimas que ya no tenía sentido contener y se internó en la habitación de ambos saliendo unos segundos después con una maleta tras de sí donde aparte de sus ropas, zapatos y afectos materiales estaban empacados la dulzura de un amor que se asfixiaba intentando ser comprensivo, una promesa rota de estar juntos para siempre y el resto de otros sueños muertos.

Y cuesta creerlo pero él la dejó ir. Había escuchado numerosas veces por boca de la literatura que tanto amaba que cuando algo está destinado a ser, irremediablemente pasa, que aquello que dicho coloquialmente se deja ir, si es tuyo vuelve, por eso y por sus confusos sentimientos hacia Nicole no la detuvo.

Paró de escribir mirando la distancia. Un lustro de inviernos había caído sobre sus hombros desde aquella noche y aun así dolía como aquella vez, aun sentía el vacío de su ausencia que solo se incrementó cuando Nicole simplemente no resistió cuatro largos años de tratamientos psiquiátricos que intentaban borrar su pasado y puso fin a su sufrimiento con 70 pastillas y algo de alcohol.

 _"Ezra, lo siento_ -había escrito en su nota de despedida- _te amo, pero a veces todo el amor del mundo simplemente no es suficiente"_

¿No era suficiente? A veces la odiaba por escribir aquello. La odiaba porque ella se había rendido y decidió renunciar a lo que tenía, creía que solo rechazaba su vida y que por eso era su decisión pero… ¿Y lo que le había hecho perder a él? Ezra perdió Nicole, perdió a Aria y un futuro con ella, perdió 4 años de su vida intentando reparar algo que estaba irremediablemente roto desde el principio.

Decir que nunca olvidó a Aria es correcto, siempre la recordó, durante todos esos años la molesta duda de saber que no había tomado la decisión correcta hizo mella en su pecho pero por respeto a Nicole nunca se planteó volver a buscarla, Sin embargo después de todo lo ocurrido el chico se encontró preguntándose si aquella rosa muerta que dejó tirada en la calle de la soledad habría llegado a perdonarlo, se preguntó si todo ese amor que no supo apreciar por intentar salvar algo más seguiría allí y la necesidad de salir a buscarla, de volverla a ver se apoderó de sus sentidos.

Sabía que las cosas no habían acabado bien, lo comprobó cuando intentó contactar con ella electrónicamente y no logró hacerlo, de antemano sabía también que sus amigas lo tenían en la lista de personas no deseadas pero eso no lo detuvo a la hora de tomar un avión de vuelta a Rosewood. Ezra no sabía que esperar (si es que podía volverla a encontrar) pero aun así decidió lanzarse a la estacada porque después de todo no hay peor lucha que la que no se realiza.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Decidí publicar este mini fic (tiene 6 partes nada más) como previo al estreno de los úlitmos 10 caps de la serie /3. Cabe recalcar que este es el resultado de una noche de insomnio, PLL y la extraña fijación que surgió en mi cabeza entre una canción y la relación del Ezria añadiendole a demás el drama que conlleva "el regreso de Nicole" (léase con tono dramático).**

 **Ah otra cosa! aviso desde ya que la cosa con los ships va a quedar medio rara aun así espero que les resulte... tan extrañamente interesante como a mi me resultó XD**

 **En fin nos leemos la siguiente semana, hasta entonces estaré encantada de leerlos en la sección de comentarios. ;3**


	2. De pistas y noticias inesperadas

Hombre!-sonrió Caleb cuando lo vio al abrir la puerta de su departamento-¿Cómo has estado?-inquirió abrazándolo efusivamente.

Bien-respondió Ezra un tanto a secas.

Bueno, no te quedes allí-dijo el chico deshaciendo su abrazo y con un ademán lo invitó a pasar-Eh! Bro! ¿Adivina quién está aquí?

Toby entró al pequeño recibidor proveniente de una de las habitaciones aledañas vestido aun con el uniforme de policía y sin dudarlo le regaló una sonrisa esplendorosa.

Vaya si te habíamos perdido la pista!-sonrió el chico saludándolo de manera entusiasta-me alegro mucho de verte.

Y yo-respondió el Ezra mientras tomaba asiento en la sala-¿Qué tal ha ido todo?-Toby miró a Caleb y ambos se sonrieron con complicidad antes de responder.

Había decidido buscar a Aria a cualquier costo, sin embargo descifrar su paradero era difícil teniendo en cuenta que desde el momento en el que rompieron, las 5 chicas (y por extensión los chicos) se alejaron completamente de él. Por ello decidió ir en busca de Caleb, una de las pocas personas de su pasado con quien había recuperado el contacto e incluso hablaba esporádicamente. Lo único que el chico no esperaba, era encontrar a Toby allí.

El hacker le ofreció un trago y le contó todo con singular entusiasmo: le dijo que había hecho una maestría en Yale, mientras Toby se quedaba en Rosewood para convertirse en detective, le contó que después de un tiempo volvió para enseñar en Hollis y allí conectó con el chico Cavannugh, bastante orgulloso le dijo también que había tomado su tiempo pero hacía menos de un año habían empezado una relación formal. Ahora Toby se había convertido en capitán de policía y Caleb había conseguido un trabajo en la página web del banco local, por lo que escuchaba, las cosas iban bien para ellos.

Van más que bien-le confesó Toby cuando Caleb fue a buscar botanas para acompañar la cerveza-planeo pedirle que nos casemos ¿no es loco?-Ezra lo miró gratamente sorprendido aunque no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado, era extraño darse cuenta de que tanto habían cambiado esos chicos, como habían seguido adelante con sus vidas mientras él seguía estancado en el mismo lugar-Oye! Quizá podrías hacer de mi padrino o algo ¿Qué te parece?-El hombre ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder porque en ese momento Caleb regresó quejándose de lo mierda que era que ya no vendieran esas papas fritas que tanto le solían gustar en sus días de instituto.

Los chicos le hablaron de mil y un cosas preguntando solo lo justo para no incomodarlo y aunque no era lo que buscaba, Ezra terminó pasando una gran velada con sus antiguos amigos.

Te lo juro tío-relató Toby con una sonrisa-va corriendo, se detiene y aprovecho para gritarle: "Alto allí, soy maestro pokemón!"

¿Qué gritaste qué?-inquirió Ezra sin entender. Caleb soltó una risotada.

Exacto-corroboró el chico-el ladrón puso la misma cara de idiota que tú y en esa distracción Andrew consiguió desarmarlo-los muchachos rieron por varios minutos.

Andrew Campbell policía-susurró Ezra aun divertido por el relato y la situación en general-siempre pensé que sería algo diferente… un político prestigioso… no sé…

Oye-le reclamó Toby-ser policía no es tan malo

No me refería ello-sonrió Ezra-es solo que no le pega… en el insti él parecía listo para ser presidente junto con Mona o Spencer…-la risa del chico se apagó un poco al nombrarla pues repentinamente le hizo recordar a lo que realmente había ido a esa casa. La pareja pareció notar su cambio porque también dejaron de reír-¿Qué han sabido de ellas?

Mmm Una que otra cosa-dijo Caleb mirando elocuentemente a Toby-Encontré a Hanna hace un tiempo en New York pero no hablamos mucho… ella estaba haciendo un trabajo con Lucas…

Su propia firma de ropa: Gottsmarin-apuntó Toby-Emily me lo dijo el otro día-Ezra lo miró expectante-solo con ella y Spencer mantenemos contacto regularmente.

¿Solo ellas?-inquirió esperanzado.

Lo siento hermano-murmuró Caleb-Hanna y yo nos llevamos bien, de hecho voy a diseñar la página web de su firma… sin embargo antes de eso no me habla mucho.

Te habla mucho más desde la boda-apuntó Toby y luego mirando la cara de extrañeza de Ezra añadió-sabías que Spencer se casó ¿No?

No-murmuró el chico-no lo sabía…

Pues si-sonrió Toby-se casó un tiempo después de que yo rompiese con ella, ahora su hija va cumplir 3 años y es adorablemente traviesa-añadió sonriente.

¿Te dejó conocer a su hija después de todo?-inquirió el chico-me alegra que hayan terminado bien.

Bueno…-Toby sonrió-más que bien yo soy el padrino de la niña. Fue unánime.

¿Unánime? ¿Conozco al marido?-inquirió Caleb.

Allí está el detalle-apuntó Caleb-no hay marido, Spence se casó con Emily.

¿O sea…?-los muchachos sonrieron al ver la cara de incredulidad de Ezra-¿En serio? ¿Con Emily?

Y tienen una adorable hija pequeña-recalcó Toby con una sonrisa-Spence me dijo que no… supo cómo pasó, pero yo creo que fue porque cuando terminé con ella necesitaba a alguien… sincero… no sé… Em siempre ha estado allí para ella, es una chica buena hasta dónde sé… simplemente todo se dio y ahora…

Se ven bastante felices-apuntó Caleb sonriente.

Espera, ¿Y Alison?-inquirió Ezra. Toby se removió incómodo en su asiento lo que hizo sospechar al chico que quizá sabía algo de ella pero no quería decirlo pues seguramente Emily se lo había contado de manera extra confidencial. Las chicas y sus estúpidos secretos.

Creo que ha estado viviendo en New York-murmuró Toby vagamente-pero hace años que no la veo, no se presentó a la boda de las chicas aunque estaba invitada.

Esa también fue la última vez que vimos a Aria-dijo Caleb con cautela.

Y ¿Cómo estaba?-inquirió el chico.

Pues… no sé-Toby se rascó la cabeza-normal… quiero decir… feliz era la dama de honor de Spence…

¿No asistió al bautizo de la niña?-Toby negó con la cabeza-¿Por qué?-el policía volvió a sumirse en un silencio incómodo.

Mira tío-dijo Caleb-si lo que quieres es encontrar a Aria, deberías hablar con ellas, nosotros no sabemos dónde está.

¿Quién dijo que quería encontrarla?-mumruró el chico rápidamente a la defensiva.

Ah no sé… ¿Tal vez la cara que pones cuando mencionamos su nombre?-respondió Caleb sarcásticamente mientras era respaldado por una sonrisa de Toby-oye, si la quieres no pierdas más el tiempo ¡habla con las chicas ve y búscala!

Ezra lo consideró por unos segundos durante los cuales miró a sus amigos quienes confiados le sonreían para darle ánimos.

Imagino que Spencer y Emily no se quedaron a vivir aquí en Rosewood ¿Verdad?-inquirió el chico. Caleb negó con la cabeza mientras Toby apuraba el último trago de su cerveza.

 **Hey! ¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Alguna vez shipearon esto? ¿O les parece una aberración como a la mayoría les pareció el Caleb/Spencer? (me incluyo #Sistersbeforemisters XD) Les recuerdo (Aunque probablemente falta no hace) que solo faltan 5 semanas para el regreso de PLL! este fic por otro lado regresa en una semana con otro cap. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y/o leídas. Nos leemos luego!**


	3. No

Una dulce risa infantil se dejó escuchar armonizando con los sonidos del viento y el mar, bajo los rayos dorados del sol en aquel exclusivo condominio en California.

Al final de varios minutos de convencimiento Toby (de manera reticente) le había dado la dirección de las chicas haciéndole prometer que no diría como la había conseguido. Y sin tardanza Ezra se dirigió al complejo al cual le dejaron entrar solo por tratarse de un miembro de la Familia Fitzgerald, una vez allí buscó la casa de la pareja aunque a decir verdad no fue difícil en lo absoluto, pues conociendo a Emily las chicas seguramente habitaban una de las 24 casas con vista directa al mar.

No se equivocaba.

La familia Hastings-Fields vivía en una preciosa casita en el punto más alto del complejo, el lugar no parecía muy extenso en comparación con las casas aledañas cuyas dimensiones las hacían merecer más el nombre de mansión que el de casa, aun así su diseño sobrio (más apropiado para un pequeño lugar como Rosewood) le destacaba de todas las propiedades dándole cierto encanto.

Estacionado en la acera de enfrente a una distancia más que prudente Ezra pudo verlas a ambas en el jardín corriendo de un lado a otro mientras jugaban con su pequeña y no pudo evitar preguntarse si después de todo lo ocurrido Aria y él podrían aspirar a algo así. Él quería ser a quien le sonriera, quería ser quien le brindara el amor que merecía. No quería que sus ojos siguieran inundados por lágrimas del pasado, quería recibir la dulzura que en su tiempo no supo corresponder, cumplir esa promesa de estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separase y reparar cada uno de los sueños que rompió aquella noche.

Caminó por la acera y sin querer retrasarlo más llamó a la puerta. Esperó unos segundos después de los cuales Emily atendió con una enorme sonrisa misma se apagó de inmediato al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió con voz contenida.

Por favor-murmuró el chico-necesito hablar con ustedes…

No veo de que podríamos hablar-repicó ella.

Aria-respondió sin miramientos sabiendo que si cansaba a la chica con indirectas probablemente le cerraría la puerta en la cara-necesito encontrarla, puedo explicarte…

Ella no quiere verte-respondió tajante.

Lo sé-admitió Ezra-y sé que arruiné todo… solo quiero pedirle disculpas quiero…

Te ha perdonado-acotó Emily-créeme, no te tiene rencor.

¿Entonces me ha perdonado pero no quiere verme?-inquirió el chico con una sonrisa irónica-Por favor Emily… solías mentir mejor…

Solo vete-murmuró con voz baja y controlada-yo puedo entender… hasta cierto punto lo que hiciste y porqué lo hiciste, pero Hanna y Spencer no piensan lo mismo siguen enojadas y da igual si Aria te perdonó, ellas no van a olvidar lo que le hiciste.

¿Em? ¿Quién es?-Escuchó la voz de Spencer quien se aproximaba hacia la puerta. Emily lo miró suplicante. Ezra podía entender que esa mirada era un boleto de salida para evitar una confrontación pero el chico ya había llegado hasta allí y no pensaba detenerse.

La menor de las Hastings llegó hasta la puerta con su pequeña en brazos y nada más verlo lo fulminó con la mirada.

Hey…-

Casa equivocada-dijo la morena con firmeza mientras los ojos de la pequeña en sus brazos lo miraban con timidez. Emily soltó un suspiro de abatimiento y trató de cerrar la puerta pero Ezra lo impidió de inmediato.

Por favor, solo quiero encontrarla-intentó-estoy tratando de disculparme con ella…

Algo tarde para eso ¿no crees?-inquirió Spencer de manera mordaz. Sin decir una palabra Emily se acercó a su esposa y tomó a su pequeña en brazos.

Estaremos arriba-murmuró y se fue no sin antes lanzarle una mirada apenada al chico.

Estoy arrepentido-dijo-solo quiero hacerle saber…

Wow-le interrumpió la mujer-¿Cinco años después? ¿En serio? ¿Quieres decir que yo salí del armario, me casé, tuve una hija y básicamente consolidé una carrera política en lo que a ti te llegaba el arrepentimiento?

Escucha-murmuró el chico cansinamente-no quiero pelear, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal…

Claro que entiendes que estuvo mal-apuntó interrumpiéndole otra vez-pero no sé si comprendes hasta qué punto-Ezra la miró- ¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que ella dio por ti? Y no estoy hablando de todos esos años de su juventud que pasó contigo aunque tiene gracia que lo hayas hecho mejor cuando eras su profesor que cuando pudiste tenerla sin ningún peligro ¿no?

Si no te refieres a eso, entonces…-

Hablo de que ella te quería… maldición, ella te amaba-gruñó-y tú también lo hacías, ibas a casarte con ella ¿no? ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Por qué pasó de pedirnos ayuda para organizarlo todo a llorar por que decidiste quedarte con otra?

Eso nos compete a nosotros dos-murmuró el chico. No quería explicarle sus razones, no a ella.

Eso les competía a ustedes dos antes de que nosotras tuviéramos que arreglar su corazón roto-respondió.

Escucha-intentó de nuevo- solo quiero compensarlo.

Me parece que ella no lo necesita-repicó nuevamente.

Me parece que ella debería decidir eso, no ustedes-gruñó el chico ya un poco cansado de la actitud de Spencer.

Fuera de mi casa-escupió la castaña-no tienes absolutamente nada que hacer aquí.-Ezra la miró y la chica le devolvió la mirada despectivamente.

Solo quiero saber…-

¡Dije que te fueras!-le gritó. Ezra le sostuvo la mirada firmemente.

¿Todo en orden?-inquirió Emily unos segundos más tarde después de haber corrido escaleras abajo.

Por supuesto cariño, él ya se iba-fue lo último que Ezra escuchó antes de que la chica cerrara la puerta con furia solo a unos palmos de su cara.

 **#4semanasparaPLL ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Han shippeado Spemily alguna vez? Yo debo admitir que solo dos veces: después de leer un fic y luego de ver un video... en fin ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado :3 hasta la siguiente semana.**


	4. Los miedos matan al amor verdadero

Si-sonrió Ezra-sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías aquí

Alison apartó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo y sin poder creérselo miró a Ezra de pie a lado de su mesa con dos vasos de cerveza en la mano. El hombre lucía cansado y delgado sin embargo tenía que reconocer que esa la barba de tres días y el traje gris holgado le daban cierto encanto.

¿Teníamos una cita que olvidé?-inquirió sonriente mientras cerraba el periódico y lo ponía a un lado. Interpretando ese gesto como una invitación Ezra tomó asiento frente a ella-¿Cómo sabías que vendría aquí?

Intuición-apuntó el chico mirando alrededor-Aquí solías quedar con ellos ¿No? Con Cece, Noel, Shanna-ella asintió- en cuanto supe que estabas viviendo en New York tuve la seguridad de que algún día los viejos recuerdos se traerían aquí.

¿Has venido amenudo?-

Diario más o menos dos meses-admitió acercándole una de las bebidas-y debo decir que me sorprende gratamente que no me hayas saltado a la yugular en cuanto me viste.

¿Debo deducir que hablaste con Spencer?-sonrió la chica rechazando la cerveza.

En efecto-aclaró-Toby intentó advertirme que no era buena idea pero… no pensé que fuera a tanto.

¿Por qué no? rompiste el corazón de su mejor amiga-recordó la chica-¿Qué esperabas?

¿Después de cinco años?-Ezra resopló antes de beber un poco-honestamente esperaba que me hubieran perdonado o al menos que no fueran tan duras conmigo… también lo pasé mal ¿Sabes?

Bueno, no son tus amigas de toda la vida así que a ellas no les interesa-respondió Ali burlona-supéralo.

¿Ellas?-El chico levantó una ceja curioso-¿Ya no eres parte del grupo?

Honestamente ¿Alguna vez lo fui después de mi regreso?-ella negó con una sonrisa irónica-pero no es eso, más bien fue… me pasó algo similar a lo tuyo-admitió-Em y yo salimos… pero las cosas no fueron como yo… como nosotras queríamos-Ezra la miró inquisitivamente pero la chica no añadió nada más.

Entonces… no sabes dónde está Aria ¿Verdad?-inquirió abatido de saber que otra de sus opciones se esfumaba.

Lo siento-dijo-hablamos a veces pero…-Ezra soltó un gruñido de frustración y bebió nuevamente sin saber que más añadir.

Lo jodí-admitió después de un rato durante el cual ambos permanecieron callados-No voy a negar que estaba enamorado de Nicole porque lo estaba y perderla en la mitad de una relación tan hermosa… no tienes idea de lo que sufrí con su partida, toda esa impotencia, todo ese dolor… y Aria estuvo allí para ayudarme a sanar, no fue difícil enamorarme de ella otra vez. Y cuando pensé que tenía mi vida en control nuevamente… encontrarla para mí fue una descarga de adrenalina, lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo… frente a mis ojos otra vez… me cegó la luz de aquel milagro recordé que vivía para ver su sonrisa, para estar con ella… Nicole no había olvidado esos sentimientos pues fueron lo que la mantuvo a flote todo ese tiempo… confundí ese incontrolable deseo de cuidarla, de salvarla porque un día no pude hacerlo con amor y…-negó con la cabeza antes de beber nuevamente.

¿Por qué hasta ahora tu arrepentimiento?-inquirió Ali.

Mierda-dijo riendo irónico-Spencer preguntó exactamente lo mismo… ¿Es que ninguna puede ver que mi arrepentimiento llegó desde el momento en que ella fue a buscar sus cosas para largarse?-suspiró-ellas son buenas juzgando sin saber que pasé casi 5 años fingiendo no amar a Aria para que Nicole no sufriera, cinco largos años donde la añoré cada noche, cada día, pensando en lo que había dicho, en lo que dije y lo que debí decir. Cuestionándome si ella seguía recordándome o me había olvidado, si me odiaba o me había perdonado.

¿Nicole sabe que la estás buscando?-

¿Y yo que sé?-murmuró el chico abatido-murió-Ali lo miró y en cuanto encontró sus ojos vidriosos fijos en ella se arrepintió de haber preguntado-ella solo se suicidó… le fallé de nuevo… a ambas… a mí mismo…

Ezra, entiendo por lo que estás pasando…-

Ni remotamente-interrumpió el chico bebiendo un poco más.

Te entiendo-insistió-porque… fui yo quien jodió las cosas con Em-El chico la miró y ella hizo una mueca de decepción-y en tu defensa puedo decir que querías lo mejor para Nicole yo… yo solo tuve miedo.

¿Por qué?-

Pasé por el infierno de A, perdí a mi madre, mi padre murió poco después y Jason me odia por recluir a Cece en un psiquiátrico donde falleció-negó con la cabeza baja coqueteando con la bebida que tenía frente a ella-todo eso me hizo sentir que estaba pagando por lo que hice en el pasado y aunque amaba a Em… temía demostrárselo, ilusionarme para luego perderla también.

Lo intentaste-murmuró el muchacho-al menos…

¿Y de que sirvió?-inquirió soltando un bufido-esa chica es como una droga de felicidad, estar con ella solo me hacía querer más, me tenía enamorada a tal grado que casi tenía control total sobre mí, habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella… Y un día… se vio involucrada en un accidente de auto y por error me notificaron que había muerto… mi mundo pareció derrumbarse en cuanto lo oí… no tienes idea… o quizá si-añadió de último momento-querer a alguien así… me asustó tanto que preferí marcharme… necesitaba un tiempo para mí, para estar segura, pero cuando volví Spencer ya estaba allí.

¿Y qué hiciste?-

Lo que sé hacer mejor: fui una idiota-sonrió melancólica-¿Qué podía hacer? Spence la estaba tratando de la mejor manera… ella había sido botada por Toby, ambas sabían lo que era el rechazo de quien amas… y yo lo estaba experimentando por vez primera. Me enojé tanto, les dije tantas cosas… fui tan cruel…-suspiró-terminé gritándole a Em que cuando su relación se fuera a la mierda ni se le ocurriera buscarme. Una vez que me alejé me di cuenta que solo estaba celosa de que a Spencer le hubiera tomado dos meses reunir el valor para decirle que la quería, además de que me sentía herida porque inconscientemente pensaba que Emily estaría esperándome como siempre pero al parecer esa huida era lo último que iba a soportar de mí.

Entonces ambos estamos jodidos ¿no?-sonrió el chico con tristeza. Ella asintió antes de sumirse en un abrumador silencio.

Me perdonó-dijo Ali después de un tiempo-se disculpó por perseguirme tanto tiempo intentando algo conmigo cuando no lo nuestro "no estaba destinado a ser", me dijo que me perdonaba porque el destino le llevó a alguien más… dijo que no me molestaría más… si ella pudo perdonarme después de eso, Aria seguramente no te guarda ningún rencor.

¿No intentarás recuperarla?-inquirió el chico.

Presta atención-reclamó ella rodando los ojos con impaciencia-me perdonó pero sin duda ama a Spencer-¿No sabes que su relación no se fue a la mierda? ¿Qué tienen una hija? Además, lo veo en sus ojos; aunque no sea conmigo es feliz… y aunque duele no hay nada que no soportaría por ella... no es raro que todo este asunto a Paige le haga tanta gracia-añadió con una mueca.

¿Paige? ¿Ahora hablas con ella?-

Solo una vez-aclaró-en la boda de Em y Spence… estábamos espiando fuera de la iglesia… -explicó mientras soltaba una risa soncarrona- sé que es patético pero ninguna lo podía creer… a ella le pareció lo más gracioso del mundo que nosotras nos montásemos todo un circo peleándonos por Em y al final…-soltó un largo suspiro y se levantó de la mesa.

Ali-murmuró el chico-espera, no te vayas…-no sabía cómo explicar lo bien que le había sentado hablar con ella, lo bien que se sentía encontrar a alguien que lo comprendiera…

Aria acaba de finalizar un curso de fotografía o algo así-dijo la rubia dejándolo estático-la última vez que hablamos quería hacer un tour por toda Europa, le recomendé un lugar en París… es una pequeña plaza sin mucho ruido, perfecta para leer o escribir… no sé cuándo pero ella debería aparecer allí-Ezra la miró boquiabierto mientras Ali se volteaba para contemplarlo con ojos vidriosos-actúa rápido, quizá no es tarde para ti.

 **¿Cuánto puede pasar una persona sin comer?**

 **Spencer y Mona: Three weeks**

 **¿Cuánto nos queda para que regresen las mentirosas?**

 **Spencer y Mona: Three weeks**

 **Y ya está, hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. ¿Vieron el primer minuto del 7x11? ¿Qué les pareció? A estas alturas creo que Ivonne ya pasó a mejor vida o algo así x3**

 **Ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos y nos leemos en una semana.**


	5. Volverte a ver

Ezra miró de nuevo la plaza, vacía como cada noche desde hacía un mes y suspiró, luego bajó la vista a su escrito, frente a él su historia (un panfleto lleno de elementos fantasiosos que hacían referencia a su propia búsqueda) sobre un hombre que se lanza en una travesía para encontrar a su gran amor perdido estaba casi terminada, y aunque no podía asegurar que los personajes serían felices para siempre, estaba seguro que iban por el buen camino pues leyó en la sección de espectáculos en el periódico que Hanna firmaría un contrato para trabajar en conjunto con la firma Versace, también se enteró que Spencer se perfilaba como favorita para ser la nueva gobernadora de California y Toby y Caleb habían llamado hacía unos días para hacerlo su padrino de bodas.

Él mientras tanto, seguía esperando en aquella solitaria plaza a que Aria apareciera para enfrentar lo que debió enfrentar, para decirle lo que no debió callar, los días y las noches pasaban dejándolo deseando fervientemente que aquel momento ocurriera.

Hasta que ocurrió.

Él simplemente escribía cuando al levantar la vista la observó cruzar la plazuela capturando con su cámara los detalles de aquella tarde soleada, la miró y solo entonces recordó que no había escrito sobre su manera liviana y elegante al caminar, sobre la curiosidad brillante que rebosaba en sus ojos, sobre sus labios dulces que se mantenían relajados mientras sus manos jugueteaban con el lente para obtener la mejor imagen, sobre la manera en la que hacía latir su corazón cuando la veía.

Sin dudarlo se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentado y apresuró el paso hacia ella.

Aria se dio la vuelta y al hacerlo su rostro se iluminó con alegría y ternura dejando ver esa sonrisa que le erizaba la piel y le hacía sentir un vuelco en el estómago de la emoción.

Ezra por su parte se quedó congelado en el momento en el que la vio lanzarse a los brazos de otro chico que traía para ella un ramo de flores, sintió su respiración irse y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que era él quien aún tenía los ojos empapados por el ayer, quien cargaba a cuestas con la dulzura de un amor muerto tiempo atrás, quien aún recordaba aquella promesa. Aria como toda criatura ciega de felicidad no se percató de que alguien la miraba, no se percató de que al alejarse de la plazuela dejaba a su antiguo amor tal como él la había dejado a ella: con el corazón desecho y un montón de sueños rotos.

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Cabe recordar que este es un sixfic (6 caps) por lo que en la semana siguiente encontrará su conclusión :3 y en dos semanas PLL estará de vuelta con los últimos capítulos /3 y yo honestamente aunque no puedo esperar, tampoco quiero que se acabe para siempre T.T**

 **Un saludo**


	6. La rosa muerta

¿Qué es lo que nos hace seguir? ¿Qué perdemos sin objetivos? ¿Cómo se marca la sutil diferencia entre vivir y sobrevivir? No hay novela actual que lo aborde mejor que "La rosa muerta" donde encontramos la hermosa pero trágica historia de un hombre que navega hasta a los confines de la tierra para encontrar a su gran amor perdido-el presentador sonrió-y hoy en exclusiva tenemos al mismísimo autor para presentar esta maravillosa obra, por favor reciban con un aplauso a Ezra Fitz!-El hombre caminó con una sonrisa vacía hacia el estrado saludando al presentador, al público que lo vitoreaba y sin más se sentó en la mesa central para presentar la más grande de sus obras.

Unas horas más tarde la conferencia de presentación dio paso a una firma de autógrafos, donde el hombre recibió elogios, halagos y de más comentarios que en realidad no le importaban del todo. Él no quería fama, ya no quería el renombre, todo eso había quedado atrás.

¿Para quién es?-inquirió por millonésima vez en el día a la última persona que se había formado para recibir su autógrafo.

Aria Mongomery-él levantó la vista sin dar crédito a la imagen que tenía en frente: la chica se limitó a sonreírle tímidamente-hola

Lo siento-dijo y al hacerlo la sonrisa de ella se borró de su rostro-te amaba y sé que cometí un error, sé…

Está bien-murmuró ella algo apenada-sé que no querías hacerme daño, de hecho soy yo quien viene a decir lo siento.

¿Tú?-él la miró sin entender-¿Por qué?

No debí alejarme así-dijo-debí hablarte de frente y no pedir a mis amigas que te ocultaran mi paradero. ¿Me perdonas por eso, así como yo te perdono por lo que pasó?

No tengo nada que perdonarte yo…-

Ezra… cometimos errores-le interrumpio- solo quiero hacer las cosas bien-él la miró- así que… ¿Qué te parece si nos perdonamos mutuamente?

Por supuesto-asintió con rapidez sabiendo que sería inútil discutir. Ella sonrió haciendo temblar su mundo, mientras la miraba sentía crecer dentro de sí un ansia generada con el paso del tiempo, la tensión alrededor de los dos era palpable. Se miraron por varios segundos que parecieron horas y un momento después del Ezra no pudo contenerse y se acercó levemente a ella buscando el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Ezra-murmuró Aria apartándolo suavemente-no quiero que sufras, quiero que seas feliz pero no así, perdón si te di la impresión…

No, no-dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado ciertamente herido-descuida…

¿Todo bien?-Troy, el editor de Ezra se acercó a la pareja mirándolos con interés.

Si-farfulló el chico-ella estaba… nosotros…

Estaba por irme-murmuró Aria mirando a Ezra.

Bien porque estamos por cerrar y… bueno… voy por allá a… acomodar-incómodo Troy se alejó de la pareja al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido algo importante.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos durante los cuales Ezra hizo frenéticos esfuerzos mentales por decir algo más pero justo cuando había decidido que decir, una bocina de auto sonó al exterior de la calle llamando la atención de la pareja.

Llegaron por mí-murmuró la chica. Ezra no tenía que preguntar para saber que la silueta que conducía era el chico del parque de modo que solo asintió cerrando los ojos. No obstante volvió a abrirlos con sorpresa al sentir los labios de la chica en su mejilla-ojalá puedas perdonarme y seas muy feliz-dijo-te quiero.

Acto seguido Aria salió del lugar y subió al automóvil que inmediatamente se alejó por la lluviosa calle.

Solo fue necesario escucharle decir que lo quería para darse cuenta de que él la amaba, de que siempre lo haría, pero también allí, parado en medio del salón Ezra se dio cuenta de que no siempre que dejas ir algo regresa, a veces solo se va y no importa lo que hagas no vuelve, se dio cuenta de que algunas cosas son únicas y deben ser cuidadas con el mayor esmero porque si se rompen son irreparables y de que en efecto, a veces todo el amor del mundo simplemente no es suficiente.

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos :3 gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, acepto tus rosas y tomatazos en la sección de comentarios. Solo queda una semana para el regreso de PLL ¿Ya tienen a su favorito para ser A? Yo creo que podría ser Lucas o volver a ser Mona. En fin aunque PLL acabe, por aquí seguiremos leyéndonos un buen tiempo (o eso espero XD). Saludos y otra vez gracias :3**

 **Obsidiana**


End file.
